world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082014-MerrowAcenia
GT: Merrow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Hey Pumpkin. GT: I finished my primer! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: So now you need to finish it, probably! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Oh! You talked to Scarlet, then? GT: Scarlet helped me. yes! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Yes. Absolutely. Send it over. GT: And Thiago, a little bit. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: I will get started immediately. -- gracefulThaumaturge GT uploads Primer.txt. [[ https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Zx_2HJev8lwnXlJL9GACXiiD0_VYR3MDZvzDGW4uxrs/edit ]] -- GT: I know you can't do some of it until we're closer in proximity! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: But it's okay! There is no way it can't be you! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Yes. Number 3 will be tricky until we're together again. GT: And 13! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: 11 you already agreed to, so I thought it was okay. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: This is very clever, though. Even if I can't complete it quickly, no one else should be able to fill it before me. GT: I know! I'm really pleased with how it came out. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I just hope you're a decent gardener! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: There are twelve different types of pumpkins? GT: There are more than 12~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: My my my. AA: Some of these might be difficult, but I think I can handle it all. AA: I can go ahead and fulfill [[|#9]] now. AA: I hearby vow to you, officially and bindingly, that I shall not harm any parent of yours from any universe or timeline. AA: And of course I already support your belief in Majyyk. GT: I hope this list isn't too difficult. There were some that were like, 4 pages long. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: [[|#5]] I can do now as well. I vow to never fail you or leave you behind. AA: I may need your help in finding out what kinds of herbs and flowers are rare before I can do [[|#6]] though, and possibly a similar education before I can do [[|#10]]. AA: [[|#8]] I will do as well: I hearby vow to see you safely into the next universe. GT: You're so far ahead already! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: This will be easy! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Yes. I will start immediately. AA: Though come to think of it....the plants of Earth and Alternia are all extinct, more or less, aren't they? GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Technically wouldn't any plants I grew be rare and endangered? GT: That's true. I guess it could technically be any of them, then... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Assuming they were from Earth and Alternia... AA: ...oh well. I will observe the spirit of your request. AA: I may have to find ones that are rare in this world instead. AA: Sorry if it seemed like I was trying to take shortcuts. I'm just eager to fulfill your wishes. GT: Oh no! It's okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I think we're on a short time frame anyway... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Nothing I put in would take too much longer than 2-3 months Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Unfortunately getting my Will up to 4 will take some time. GT: Oh? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: I'm only at +3. GT: I don't really know how that works. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I knew I should have asked! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: I'll need to climb multiple rungs on the Echeladder before I can get it higher. AA: Assuming there's not a faster path to power in this game. AA: Hmm. Or....actually. There might be an alternative. AA: I could switch my Will and my Trolling the next time I climb a rung. GT: Can we do that? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Only once per rung. But yes, it is allowed. AA: Except for the "Time" skill. I've never been able to switch that one around. AA: I've tried just out of curiosity. AA: Would you consider that to be breaking the spirit of the Primer, though? GT: Not if it's you! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: I don't want to get by on a technicality. AA: But if you won't consider it cheating, I may go ahead and do it. I'm not sure I can complete this in a matter of months otherwise. GT: If everything is endangered now, it's not a problem! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Oh? You're fine with that, too? GT: Yes! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Merrow, it's you! If those are clever ways to get around it, I just think that's good leadership! Finding loopholes, you know? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: I suppose if the goal is to bring back species that are in danger, then I would be accomplishing that legitimately with Earth and Alternian species. GT: If I had known in advance, I would have collected more seeds... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Very well. If you don't feel like it would be dishonest, then I will do it. GT: It was something I hadn't thought about! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: It is perfectly okay. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: As long as it is you, Merrow. <3 Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Thank you Acenia. Sometimes I worry you're too forgiving of me. <3 GT: I'm supposed to support you! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: As long as it's not at your own expense. AA: After all, I wish to support you, too. In fact, I've just made a vow to that effect. GT: I know! So we'll support each other. And be a good strong team! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Agreed. AA: All right. Then I am off to see if I can make any progress on any of these others items. GT: Thank you Merrow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Of course. GT: <3 Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: <3